callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hypocenter/Transcript
Images of the footage retrieved from the Black Station murders are shown. Hendricks: I don't buy it. They're being setup. This footage is fake. It isn't real. A 3D simulation of Taylor's Team murdering the staff of the Black Station can be seen. Player: 'I wish you were right, but this goes further than the black station murders. ''The camera zooms into Taylor's right eye. 'Player: 'Kane - Tell him what you told me. A crow can be seen flying out of Taylor's eye before going to a map of the Singapore area, mapping out the 54 Immortals' reign of destruction. 'Kane: '''The intel leaks are spreading like a cancer - weakening WA operations worldwide. They know all our weak points - and they're mobilizing forces in the area. ''The map shows the location of the abandoned Coalescence facility, with it exploding. 'Kane: '''Face facts - Taylor sold out. ''The map zooms out. '''Player: '''So we follow in the footsteps of his last known op - the alarm beneath the old Coalescence facility. '''Kane: '''Maybe something down there will help us understand their motives. ''The camera switches to Goh Min and Goh Xiulan standing together, with Goh Min going behind Goh Xiulan as she holds a KN-44 in her left hand with the Immortals behind her. '' '''Hendricks: '''Let's not forget the Immortals - We just brain-holed one and maimed the other. These people will retaliate. Level Briefing Encryption #6E-67-20-74. Protocol: Alpha The epicenter is well understood, although the '''Hypocenter is unclear. Classified, Classified, Singapore, Coalescence Corporation, Classified Active Mission - Day 2 Gameplay A camera pan begins as it goes across a body of water as is looks towards the abandoned Coalescence facility and city behind it. Kane: 'Taylor's team were responding to a priority alert signal. It originated from nearly a mile below the old Coalescence facility. ''The camera pan then goes above the old Coalescence facility as it goes down into the old silo. 'Kane: '''I've pulled every piece of intel and schematics available. Whatever's down there isn't on any map. ''The camera goes black before focusing on an eye. 'Kane: '''Much of the structure was destroyed in the disaster. Our best option is to descend through the central silo. ''The camera zooms out, revealing Hendricks. 'Hendricks: '''Thank's Kane - big help. ''The player walks to the left of Hendricks before kneeling down with him. 'Player: '''So, we follow Taylor's footsteps - see if we can find something down there that gives us answers. ''The camera looks to where the two are looking: the main outside area of the Coalescence facility as 54 Immortals vehicles arrive on scene. '''Kane: Overwatch drones confirms multiple signatures - topside, 54i. The view then goes to the Player in first-person. Kane: Likelihood is they're already inside. Hendricks: No shit. We just saw reinforcements arriving on site. (looks towards the Player) Ain't much chance of keeping this quiet. Hendricks looks forward towards the building and towards the Player again before standing up and looking back towards the Player. Hendricks: Multiple avenues of approach. Spread out. The duo then begin to head down the hill. If the Player has a weapon with Suppressor equipped: Hendricks: '54i crawling all over. Let's try to keep it quiet. ''Hendricks then crouches into position. '''Hendricks: Waiting on your shot. The Player can try to silently pick off 54i troops before eventually becoming compromised. The duo begin to clear out the outside area before pushing towards the entrance of the old Coalescence building. However, just before they are about to reach the entrance, an assuringly disabled ASP-M re-activates. Kane: Find cover! A.S.P. is active! Repeat! A.S.P. is still active! Hendricks: That tank should be scrap metal, how's it operational?! Kane: A.S.P.'s defensive systems deflect incoming threats. Use targeted weapon-fire to temporarily disable it, then hit it with an RPG. Hit the A.S.P.'s defensive system under its core! The Player can use any explosive launcher or any of the scattered XM-53 launchers around the place in order to bring down the ASP-M. Hendricks: Hit its defensive system! Almost there! The Player then disables its defense system with a bullet weapon. Kane: Defensives systems offline. Hit it with an RPG before it re-activates. After hitting the ASP-C with an RPG... Kane: Clear hit! The defense system will eventually re-activate. Kane: Keep hammering its defensive system with small arms fire! The two then begin to shoot towards the ASP-C's core. Kane: 'Keep hammering its defensive system. Shouldn't take much more. ''Once the system is de-activated... 'Kane: '''Defensive systems offline. ''The ASP-C is eventually destroyed by the Player and Hendricks, causing it to explode before collapsing. '''Kane: Core destabilized. A.S.P. is out of commission. Hendricks and the Player then proceed to the entrance. Kane: Interface with that panel. A quick hack should get you in. The Player then hacks the panel. Hendricks: Never a dull moment, huh? Player: Oh yeah. Today's just full or surprises. The door opens and the two enter the building. The two then go down a small staircase, where several digital advertisements then activate. Hendricks: Don't be skittish - it's just a reflex from long dead programming. The two arrive at a small intersection and go down the right hallway before arriving at a glass door leading to a balcony overlooking the silo. Hendricks: I'll get us in. The doors open and the two walk onto the balcony, where they encounter several dead 54i soldiers. Hendricks: These bodies have been here for a few days. Must've been before the attack on the Black Station. Kane: This look like Taylor's work, Hendricks? Hendricks and the Player then look over a hole in a glass wall overlooking the silo. Hendricks: Maybe. Single shots to the head. Hendricks looks around. Hendricks: Yeah, but in all honesty - you have to know what a dumb question that is. Course this was Taylor's work. CIA brought them here because these fucking goon where sniffing around. Player: Hey. Hendricks: Pay no heed Kane, I'm just in a really bad mood. A EMF source begins to transmit nearby. Kane: I'm picking up an EMF source in the area - likely a small electronic device. Could be on one of the bodies. The Player finds and interfaces with the pad. Player: '''Got it... uploading data. Anything useful? '''Kane: The looters didn't just stumble in here - they were tipped off by the CDP. Hendricks takes off his backpack and takes out a Recon Drone. Hendricks: Activating recon drone. The drone activates and then begins to fly around the rim of the silo. Kane: Message received and understood, Hendricks. Syncing drone mapping coordinates to your HUD. The drone hovers by another part of the glass wall, where Hendricks smashes a hole in it, revealing a small platform. Hendricks: Hey, you know what they say about starring into the abyss? (smiles) ''Let's go. ''The two then jump down onto the platform and begin to follow the Recon Drone. Hendricks: Stick to the ledge, that's a long way down... I'll take point.